Colors
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: "I hated being sick. I had trouble just stating uptight. Just before I made it to the classroom, I lost my balance and suddenly everything went black." Maya is sick and she's determined not to be a burden on anyone. Especially not her friends. Slight Lucaya. Sick!fic. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place while everyone is in high school. Maya is fifteen, Riley is fourteen and a half, Lucas is sixteen, and Farkle is fifteen. Slight Lucaya in this fic. :)**

 **I, sadly, do not own Girl Meets World. *Sigh***

 **Maya's POV**

" _Atchoo_!" I sneezed as I walked into the Mathew's house. It was loud enough in there where no one heard me, but it was a forceful enough sneeze to make my head pound even harder. I groaned quietly and shut the door softly so it wouldn't make any more noise.

I was wearing a pair of light colored jeans, my dark brown boots with laces, and my midnight blue blazer. Riley had own an orange dress with a large necklace.

"Hey Maya!" Riley greeted to me energetically. Mrs. Mathews smiled at me, but didn't say anything as I followed Riley into her room. Riley grabbed a banana and went into her room where she grabbed her backpack and picked out some shoes. I simply watched; I was already dressed. Riley put her boots on between bites of the banana.

"Bye, Mathews," I called as Riley and I left. I muffled a cough into my sleeve and hoped that Riley wouldn't notice my cold. That's all it was; just a cold. She didn't need to be worrying about me.

It was really cold out as we walked to school. I continued to shiver, despite the fact that I was wearing a thick jacket. Riley didn't seem to notice as she continued talking to Lucas, who had met up with us outside of the apartments.

"Maya, are you feeling alright?" Lucas asked me. "Your real quiet."

I nodded and then winced; bad idea. "Yeah. 'M fine."

Lucas gave me a concerned look and then shrugged. "If you say so."

"Well, I do say so," I shot back defensively, turning away from him and coughing weakly. He put his hand on my back as we walked into the school. I was gonna be lucky if I made it through class without falling asleep, though I was use to that challenge. I rubbed my running nose.

"Class, please turn your books to page 137," Mrs. Loughmiller told us, writing an equation on the board. I stared ahead, but I couldn't focus on her words. My head wouldn't stop pounding, and my coughing wasn't helping that situation any.

"Miss Hart, do you need to go get a drink?" Mrs. Loughmiller asked me, giving me a pointed look. I shrunk under her hard stare. Embarrassed, I nodded and scurried out of the classroom, still red. My head pounded in my ears with each heartbeat as I walked towards the drinking fountain. My face felt hot even after the blush had faded away. Luckily, Farkle was the only in that math class that I knew.

 _I hate being sick_ , I thought weakly as I took a sip of water. My throat still hurt and I felt dizzy. I had trouble just staying upright as I walked. Just before I made it to the classroom, I lost my balance and suddenly everything went black.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I'm not sure where to take this. Suggestions? I also take requests on story ideas/request. :)**

 **Chapter Word Count: 563 words**

 **Happy Writing!**

 **-Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Colors**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you!**

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Girl Meets World. *Tear*

 **Maya's POV**

Something was wrong, but at first, I wasn't sure what. I just knew that it was way too silent, my alarms clock didn't make those even beeping noises when it went off, and I couldn't smell for some strange reason but I was really, really cold.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and found them extremely heavy. I had to blink a few times to clear my vision. Finally, I could make out shapes and faces and I realized that I was in a hospital room.

 _Great_ , I thought sarcastically. I hated hospitals. They creeped me out to no end for some reason.

"Hey, Riles," I whispered hoarsely. She jumped and then smiled at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Your awake! We were so worried about you," Riley said, her voice muted so she didn't aggravate my headache which I appreciated immensely.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked her after a few minutes of collective silence. I couldn't remember much from before I came here.

"You have the flu and you got really dehydrated. Your fever was 102.5 when you got her. If you can keep food down, though, you can come home tomorrow," she told me.

"Thanks for sticking around with me, Riles," I thanked her in an appreciative tone.

Riley grinned at me. "Hey, anytime, Peaches." She leaned over and wrapped me in a hug and I hugged my best friend back tightly. Best friends for life.

 **Sayinghello2u : We shall see... ;D**

 **Guest : Here is your update. I hope that you enjoyed!**

 **Guest (2): Thanks for reviewing!**

 **GreaserGirl3 : Thank you so very much! Here's your update. **

**Gmwfan : Thank you, I'm so glad! :)**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed above. I appreciate everyone one of you so much! 3**

 **Happy writing y'all!**

 **-Alee XxX**


End file.
